


It's So Good Being Bad

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Villains, Flirting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Villain Bucky Barnes, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky as supervillains in love. Imagine them being cruel and evil and BAMF professional villains who then become disgustingly sweet and romantic when they encounter each other in the field. Imagine superheroes shipping them from the sides.There was a thud followed by another. Someone shouted and then several more shouts rang out. It sounded like there was a brawl and then someone fired off a gunshot. Two more shots rang out and then there was silence.Tony listened more intently.Someone knocked “Shave and a Haircut” on Tony’s chest plate.Tony chortled. “Winter Soldier, you son of a bitch. Did you break into SHIELD to rescue little ole me?”





	It's So Good Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted on the [ imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/161698879004/imagine-tony-and-bucky-as-supervillains-in-love) tumblr for [Monyas](https://monyas.tumblr.com).

Tony Stark had miscalculated. He hadn’t planned on SHIELD being capable of disabling his Iron Man armor. Their technology was far behind his.The organization must have brought in someone like Pym or Banner. Probably Pym. Pym was an squirmy asshole with no sense of loyalty.

Then again, weren’t most villains?

“External release latches do not seem to be responding,” one SHIELD agent said, their voice distant.

The armor was eerily like a coffin when it was not powered.

Tony tried not to think about that. He refused to be weak. He was the man of iron his father had always jeered at him to be as a child.

Someone shouted a command.

Tony would bet that the idiots were going to try to laser the armor open. SHIELD would prefer to keep his armor intact and learn its secret, no doubt. However, they wanted the man inside the armor more. They probably thought they could torture the secrets out of him if they could pry him from the armor.

What did they know?

They could torture him all they liked. Eventually he’d make his escape and kill dozens, if not hundreds, of them in the process.

He just wished he could get a visual of the lab or workshop they must have him in. He could plot an early escape and forgo a few days of torture that way.

There was a thud followed by another. Someone shouted and then several more shouts rang out. It sounded like there was a brawl and then someone fired off a gunshot. Two more shots rang out and then there was silence.

Intriguing.

Tony listened more intently.

Someone knocked “Shave and a Haircut” on Tony’s chest plate.

Tony chortled. “Winter Soldier, you son of a bitch. Did you break into SHIELD to rescue little ole me?”

There was a deep chuckle and Winter Soldier fiddled with something on the armor. “Now, why would I rescue you, Iron Man? You’re not paying me, are you?”

“If it’s payment you want, I’m sure we can come up with something,” Tony purred. “However, I can’t help but think you’re playing hard to get with me, Winter. After all, what are the odds that you would be here right when I was captured? Also, how do you explain rescuing me now?”

“I know you can pay my fee and will,” Winter responded. Metal groaned as Winter broke Tony’s restraints. “Stay still. Almost finished.”

“If this armor weren’t so heavy, I’d wiggle just to spite you.”

Suddenly the HUD screen lit up and Tony was staring at the ceiling of a SHIELD lab. He sat up and saw the Winter Soldier standing at a computer located near the table Tony had been trapped on.

Three, bleeding bodies lay on the floor.

Tony put a hand over his heart. “Oh, darling, was this all for me?”

The Winter Soldier smirked. “Perhaps you can return the favor? I can already hear the cavalry coming. You mind eliminating a few? I’ll lower my rescue fee for you.”

“Now how can I say ‘no’ to that?” Tony held up his hand and aimed it at the door to the lab. The second the door opened, Tony fired off a repulsor blast that easily killed anyone who had been caught in the attack.

By then alarms were going off and more agents were most likely headed their way.

Tony held open his arms for the Winter Soldier. “Would you like a lift? I promise I won’t drop you.”

The Winter Soldier pulled a USB out from the computer he’d been typing at and stashed it in his pocket. He strutted over to Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. “Just make sure you don’t mess up my hair this time. You don’t get the title of most fuckable assassin by having shitty hair.”

“Of course, my rescuer.” Tony’s readings had picked up that they were only a few walls from freedom. Tony raised his gauntlet and blasted through the first wall, the second, and the third. Sunlight poured into the SHIELD facility. “I must say though, you really are adding fuel to those rumors about us.”

The Winter Soldier grinned and kissed the side of Tony’s helmet. “Doll, the only reason those rumors are still rumors is because you’re stuck in this tin can.” Winter winked. “Feel free to get undressed any time you want. I’ll happily join ya.”

Tempting. So tempting, but the problem with being a famous billionaire and a villain meant a secret identity was a must if he didn’t want SHIELD and its group of “heroes” showing up at his door.

The sound of agents running his way snapped Tony out of his thoughts. He took off through opening he’d created. “Guess they’ll just have to remain rumors for now.”


End file.
